


Un malo caso de amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Revenge, Trapped In A Closet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Kei está allí?” oyó la voz de Yuya preguntar a Yabu, una octava más alta que normal, el tono absolutamente incrédulo.“Hola, Yuuyan.” le dijo Kei irónico, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la grieta entre las puertas. “¿Podrías, por favor, hacer razonar a mi novio y decirle que me deje salir de este armario?”“Lo siento Kei-chan, pero no puedo. Me parece bastante determinado en seguir de esta manera.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Un malo caso de amor

**Un malo caso de amor**

Kei trataba de todas maneras de contrastar el pánico que se acercaba, inexorable.

No le gustaba sentirse encerrado en algún lugar, nunca le había gustado.

Cuando Yabu, menos de una hora antes, había empezado a besarlo, empujándolo contra el armario, había imaginado de acabar en una situación muy diferente de la donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Dentro el armario no era muy incómodo, de verdad.

El estante con las camisetas le daba manera de sentarse, y Kota no había atado las manijas muy apretadas, así que pudiera abrir una grita para tener un poco de luz, pero aún así seguía no sintiéndose muy cómodo en esa situación. Era invierno, hacía frio, y su novio lo había dejado allí llevando sólo un chaleco y los pantalones del pijama.

Ni lo atraía la idea de tratar de ponerse encima algo en ese espacio estrecho, seguro que habría acabado haciéndose daño.

Había gritado por diez minutos, preguntando a su novio que le pasara por la cabeza, pero al final había decidido de rendirse y esperara para descubrir que estuviera conspirando el mayor.

Unos minutos antes había oído tocar el timbre, y eso lo había perturbado mucho.

Aunque esforzándose, no tenía éxito de imaginar quien pudiera ser, ni podía evitar de preguntarse si tuviera nada que ver con su haber sido encerrado por su estúpido novio en ese estúpido armario.

Cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, tuvo un escalofrío.

“¿Kei está allí?” oyó la voz de Yuya preguntar a Yabu, una octava más alta que normal, el tono absolutamente incrédulo.

“Hola, Yuuyan.” le dijo Kei irónico, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la grieta entre las puertas. “¿Podrías, por favor, hacer razonar a mi novio y decirle que me deje salir de este armario?” le preguntó, melifluo, un tono que Yabu tenía que reconocer exactamente como lo que utilizaba antes de enfadarse incondicionadamente con él.

Yuya rio bajo, acercándose a las puertas.

“Lo siento Kei-chan, pero no puedo. Me parece bastante determinado en seguir de esta manera.” explicó, burlándose un poco de él, antes de ir a sentarse en la cama.

Kei estaba a punto de contestar, cuando fue Kota que se acercó. Se apoyó con la espalda contra el armario, sacándole también la poca luz que tenía.

“Kei, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó semana pasada?” preguntó, enigmático.

Inoo se salió los ojos.

“¿Un poco más específico?”

“¿Lo que pasó semana pasada, en esa cama, con Daiki?” precisó el mayor, mientras su voz se nublaba al recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido.

Kei se dio una sonora palmadita en la frente, bofando.

“¿Todavía estás enfadado por eso, Kota? Joder, te dije ya que lo siento y que no lo hice a propósito. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¿Pedirte arrodillado de tener piedad de mí?” ironizó, desdeñoso, sorprendiéndose cuando oyó al mayor reír.

“No te preocupes, Kei-chan. Después de eso vas a ser enteramente perdonado.” murmuró, alejándose para alcanzar a Yuya en la cama.

Inoo volvió sentado en la pila de camisetas, suspirando.

Lo sabía que no habría sido una buena idea.

Cuando había pedido a Kota si pudieran tratar de tener sexo con una tercera persona, se había ya dado cuenta de la perplejidad del mayor, aumentada cuando había dicho el nombre de Daiki.

Cuando entonces, esa noche, Kei se había concentrado sólo en Arioka, como si se hubiera olvidado de Yabu, el mayor no había evitado de mostrarle cuanto eso lo hubiera enojado.

Y Inoo se había arrepentido, y había jurado de no haberlo hecho a propósito, disculpándose docenas de veces.

Le había parecido de haber sido perdonado, aunque ahora entendiera que no estaba así.

La presencia de Yuya en su casa, mientras él estaba encerrado allí, parecía un poco más clara ahora.

Y Kei tenía la sensación que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Vio a Kota posar una mano en el hombro de Yuya, empujándolo para que se tumbara en la cama, abriéndole las piernas con una rodilla y metiéndose entre ellas, bajándose para besarlo en los labios.

Kei no podía ver que la espalda de su novio, y sus manos que se movían en las caderas de Yuya, levantándole la camiseta y quitándosela, y vio a Takaki temblar para la improvisa sensación de frio, pronto aliviada por las manos del mayor.

Lo acarició, Kota, a lo largo de todo el pecho y bajándose hacia el ombligo, moviendo la boca sobre un pezón mientras las manos se desplazaban bajo el cinturón de los pantalones, y por el sonido que hizo Yuya Kei entendió que Yabu había envuelto la mano alrededor su polla.

Era una sensación frustrante.

Conocía todos esos gestos, esos movimientos, los conocía porque eran los mismos que Kota cumplía con él, y encontrarse siendo sólo espectador sino que papel activo lo hacía sentir peor que pudiera haber imaginado.

Yabu se levantó un poco, quitando los pantalones y los bóxeres de Yuya y desnudándose, luego rio.

“¿Cómo se siente, Kei?” murmuró, la mirada fija en el cuerpo bajo el suyo. “¿Lo encuentras divertido?”

Inoo no se preocupó de contestar.

Vio el mayor arrodillarse en el suelo, al pie de la cama, y luego apoyar las manos en las piernas de Yuya, dejando que subieran mientras su boca se bajaba hacia la erección de Takaki.

Kei se imaginó esa sensación, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos de satisfacción de Yuya, sustituyendo su voz con la propia, sin tener dificultades en identificarse, con cuantas veces había sido en su lugar.

Dejó que la mano deslizara bajo el borde de los pantalones, sin sorprenderse de encontrarse duro ya.

Aunque encontrara inoportuna esa excitación, no podía hacer nada para controlarla.

Ver a Kota de esa perspectiva era algo diferente por él, y aunque no le gustara la idea que lo estuviera haciendo con alguien que no era él, al mismo tiempo lo excitaba a muerte ver todo lo sobre que normalmente no se podía concentrar, involucrado por el placer que le daba.

Rozó su polla con los dedos, siguiendo el ritmo de la boca de Yabu en Yuya, tendiéndose cuando vio que empezaba a prepararlo con una mano.

El frio del invierno estaba despacio dejando sitio a un calor de que no conocía la proveniencia, porque no entendía si fuera por los otros dos o si fuera su cuerpo que se había calentado, mientras el corazón latía fuerte y la sangre corría rápida en sus venas.

Todavía tocándose, vio a Kota empujar dentro de Yuya, de un único movimiento brusco, mientras el menor gemía por el dolor.

“Recuerda que estás enfadado con Kei, no conmigo.” lo reprochó, haciéndolo echar a reír.

“Pues, Kei-chan.” dijo Kota, girándose hacia el armario aunque no pudiera verlo. “¿Te diviertes?” preguntó, y en cuanto acabó de hablar empezó a empujar dentro de Takaki, con movimientos firmes y fluidos.

“Claro.” contestó Kei, la voz deformada por los jadeos, haciendo evidente su excitación.

Yabu rio, más y más, antes de concentrarse sólo en el hombre bajo de sí, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro de él, llevando una mano a su polla y metiéndose a masturbarlo, como si quisiera indicar a Kei la cadencia correcta de seguir.

Y Inoo, por su parte, se dejó guiar, y trató de focalizarse en eso, mientras en lo restante de la habitación los contornos tomaban una forma indistinta, y él no podía evitar de mirar a los hombres en la cama, casi fuera con ellos, casi la mano en su erección fuera la de Yabu, casi lo sintiera empujar dentro de sí, en vez que dentro de Yuya.

Conociéndolo demasiado bien, se dio cuenta de cuando Kota fue cerca del orgasmo, pues se puso a tocarse más rápido, apoyándose contra la puerta del armario, casi deseara poder salir, dejarse tocar y tomar, y al final cuando su novio se corrió dentro de Yuya, a él también no le tomó mucho para correrse, ensuciando su mano y una de las puertas.

Se dejó ir contra la pila de ropa, harto, y el gemido de Yuya cuando él también llegó al orgasmo llegó a sus orejas amortiguado, como si fuera en otro lugar, como si no se hubiera quedado con los ojos fijos en ellos hasta unos momentos antes.

Yabu se puso en pie, vacilando un poco, acercándose al armario.

“¿Cómo estás, Kei?” murmuró, acariciando la puerta como habría hecho col menor.

Inoo respiró hondo, tratando de recuperarse antes de contestar.

“Genial, Ko. Gracias.” contestó, sincero y sarcástico al mismo tiempo, sin querer arriesgarse.

Vio de reojo las manos del mayor juguetear con el lazo que mantenía el armario cerrado, antes que finalmente las puertas se abrieran.

“Buenas tardes.” murmuró Kota, mirándolo en aire divertido.

Kei levantó una ceja, moviendo la mirada hacia Yuya, quien se había abandonado en la cama en la clara intención de quedarse allí.

“¿Pues?” dijo a Yabu, fingiendo indiferencia. “¿Te gustó?” preguntó, tratando de no darle a ver cuánto le hubiera molestado verlo con otro hombre.

Kota se encogió de hombros.

“No eres tú.” contestó, dándole una mano para ayudarlo a salir.

“Vale, aprendí la lección. Nunca hacerte enfadar.” masculló, estirándose.

“Sí, oí que la aprendiste muy bien.” se burló de él el mayor, echando un vistazo entre sus piernas. “Y lo dices a mí, que soy un animal.”

Kei hizo una sonrisita, sacándole la nariz con el dedo.

“Sabes Kota, si no te hubieras dado cuenta durante los últimos años, me excitas. Y me excitas también si no soy yo a tener sexo contigo.” lo pensó unos segundos, luego siguió. “Pero haz algo así de vuelta y ser encerrado dentro de un armario sería el último de tus problemas. Yo también puedo tener fantasía, cuando quiero.” le hizo notar, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Se sintió coger las caderas, antes que su espalda adhiriera al pecho del mayor.

“Te quiero, Kei.” murmuró Kota contra su oreja. “Te quiero, y como yo soy solamente tuyo, tú eres solamente mío.”

Inoo asintió, disfrutando ese abrazo.

“Lo sé, Ko.” susurró. “Lo sé.”

Volvió a caminar, tirando a Yabu para que lo siguiera.

Por lo demás, se dijo, dado que la lección había sido aprendida, no veía que le impidiera de tomar su parte, llegado aquí.

Al final, era suya de derecho.


End file.
